balenaproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Zombie)
'Shadow the Hedgehog '''is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic Zombies series. Shadow is the only character that has a weapon. Shadow originally wields a Scatter Gun but soon uses an SMG. However, he stopped using his SMG after ''Sonic Zombie Vengeance due to running out of ammo. He now uses a SPAS-12. Shadow also speaks with a deep Russian accent. Personality and Traits Shadow, much like the real Sonic games, is generally portrayed as a badass with an itchy trigger finger. He isn't afraid of the zombies in the slightest, and takes every given chance to mow them down in hordes for the sake of the group, often even to the point of opting to be left behind to give the others a head start. Shadow also has a particular fondness for his trusty gun, always keeping it handy through every situation. History Origins Shadow was one of the guests at Rouge's Christmas Eve party. After Cream was attacked and killed by a zombie, Shadow deduced that there were others outside and shot them with his gun. When Cream revived as a zombie and attacked Knuckles, Shadow shot Cream, then beat her dead with his crowbar. After escaping the house and arriving at the airport, Knuckles succumbed to the zombie virus and mutated into a monster, with Shadow trying to shoot him and crush him with a statue. At the runway, Shadow gave Super Sonic a bomb for him to kill Knuckles with, and later boarded the helicopter with them to escape the airport, in which they found an empty house that they would make into their base. Apocalypse and Becoming a Zombie When the base got attacked by zombies, Shadow got his gun and tried shooting them to repel them. However, there was too many of them and Shadow was cornered, bitten into becoming a zombie. Sonic, after escaping the zombie horde, goes into a dark room, where he is then attacked by Shadow, who has become a zombie. Thing and Possible Death However, Shadow was found by Rouge, who managed to return him to normal with a one-time zombie cure. Shadow then helped the group and Dr. Eggman get to the helicopter on top of the tall building by shooting through zombies. He was unable to fight both the Tank or Godzilla. When the group reached the helicopter, Eggman betrayed them by shooting Shadow off the roof of the building. Diaries Shadow was deeply missed by Rouge, so much that she hallucinated that Sonic looked like him, and had whoopee with him. Eventually, Shadow returned while Silver was busy summoning Satan, and Shadow defeated Silver using the Chaos Thingy. When Satan showed up, however, his bullets were (as usual) useless against the monster, but luckily Tails defeated the monster in anger that his tacos were stolen. The group then left in Silver's airplane. Vengeance and Death Having been sailing on a raft and eventually arriving on an island, the group made shelter in an abandoned office building. When zombies raided the building, Sonic ended up separated from the group. When finding Eggman's laboratory and his body, Shadow realized Sonic had become a Hornhog and that everybody was in danger of getting "done" to death. He was then attacked by Hornhog Sonic, who tried to "do" him, but Shadow saved himself from dying by wearing a butt plug. After reuniting with Knuckles and making a plan to stop Hornhog Sonic, they then faced Silver, who stole Sonic's Hornhog powers and Knuckles' vampire powers to become a giant demon. Despite Shadow's best efforts, he couldn't kill Silver, and met his end when Silver ate him whole. However, Sonic and Knuckles avenged his death by making Silver fall off the giant crane they were all on and get impaled by a sail on a boat. In Space and Return via Clone Rouge, having gotten deeply saddened by Shadow's death, remembered how Shadow was a clone and how there must have been other clones of him on the space station near Earth. Getting a space ship from Billy, the group flew to the station and met with Blaze, who showed them a room filled with clones of every single character that had appeared up to this moment. Blaze releases one of the Shadow clones, who was shown to have been given all of his memories before his death, as Blaze explains. That night, Amy accidentally released all of the clones while trying to have whoopee with a clone with Sonic, and multiple Shadow clones were released, one of them sneaking into the living quarters and attacking Rouge. Shadow killed his clone, however, and worked with Rouge and Knuckles to take down the rest. Lastly, he and the rest of the group were banished from the station when Blaze learned Amy was responsible. On the ride back to Earth, Shadow remarked that he felt like he forgot something, and we are shown that he left one of his bombs in the station, which blew up near the reactor core, destroying the station and killing Blaze. Doom Ship Shadow helped Rouge with her claustrophobia and was welcomed to stay on the S.S. IKEA by Vector. He ate the raw Swedish meatballs and suffered from excessive defecation, fighting with Sonic to get to the bathroom. He then fought against the zombies that boarded the ship, and commended Cream for getting rid of the ones on deck. He failed to stop the Sea Monster from attacking the ship, and boarded the life-boat. Shopping Mall After finding land again, he then killed a deer for food and was chased out of the forest by a bear. In the shopping mall, his favorite store was the Dick's Sporting Goods, where he got plenty of new guns and ammo. When Metal Sonic's biker gang ended up breaking into the mall, Shadow stood guard by the entrance to prevent the zombies from getting in, but failed. As the group escaped on a hot-air balloon, Metal Sonic revealed himself to be Silver, but Shadow shot him so he wouldn't have to deal with another one of his revenge stunts, and partly to avenge his original self's death. Trivia * Shadow is one of the two characters who speak with a Russian accent, the other is Eggman. * Shadow apparently has a butt plug that he occasionally uses; the most noticeable instance of it being when it saved him from being 'done' to death by the Hornhog. * Shadow is one of two characters in the series to use firearms. The other was Dr. Eggman. * Shadow is one of four characters who have died but came back as clones. The others were Eggman, Silver, and Cream. * Before Knuckles was introduced, Shadow was constantly referred to as "the black guy", even though his stereotype isn't based around African Americans because it's based on Russians. * Shadow is one of four characters who were a part of the group who ended up dying but returned in later episodes. The others was Rouge, Knuckles and Cream. Unlike them, this happened to him twice. Like Knuckles and Cream, they all ended up being zombies at one point. * Shadow has proved to be very capable at killing zombies, the only instance where he failed at holding them off being where they overran him and got into the shopping mall. * Out of all the other characters in Sonic's group Shadow really is concerned about the survival of his friends, making him a very good leader. * Despite him always mentioning it, his kitty cat is never seen. Category:Characters Category:Sonic's Group Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clones Category:Killed by Zombies Category:Killed by Silver Category:Former Zombies Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Sonic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Stereotypes